


Extras

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Gen but could be read as pre-relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill. Harry tends to spoil his proposal with gifts. The other candidates and agents take note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard adjusting to the other recruits. Charlie, Digby, and Rufus were completely lost causes, but he’d dealt with their sort before. All he had to do was not care what they thought about him (he didn’t), tell them to fuck off (which he did, frequently), and when it came to missions work with them. Nothing he hadn’t learned in what Marine training he’d managed to stick around for.

The others were just different. Roxy was a good sort, but it was clear they came from drastically different backgrounds, and sometimes once in a while it seemed as if they were speaking two different languages. He quickly figured out it was best just to kick back with her or JB, watch the telly, and just keep his head down but his ears open. He learned a lot that way.

But it was pretty hard to blend in when they came back from a run and there was a blue box on his bed, bound with a simple gold ribbon. He approached the bed warily, knowing every eye was on him, and they were all thinking the same thing.

Was this a trap?

Given everything else training had put them through it seemed as likely as anything. Up close he could see the small fold of a card, the blue blending into the box, and he carefully pulled it away from the box.

The handwriting wasn’t exactly familiar, but when he glanced down to see the signature it made sense. A casual scrawl that somehow managed to still be precise was just natural. 

_Eggsy,_  
_Couldn’t quite make it to the store so I had to order from the catalog. Hopefully it suits him._  
_HH_

Seeing the note his reservations dropped away and he yanked at the ribbon, untying the bow and tossing it down on the bed before lifting off the lid. Nestled in a bit of tissue paper was a thick leather collar, perhaps a bit too large yet for JB, but it’d probably work out just fine in another week or so.

Roxy had come to join him by now, peering down at the collar in his hands. “Where did that come from?”

“Seems like Galahad’s finally fucking awake,” he said, not able to mask the relieved grin spreading across his face.

From behind him he heard a snort of laughter. “Does your sponsor normally get you something leather for your gifts? Maybe next time it’ll be a nice pair of cuffs.”

Digby and Rufus guffawed with Charlie, slapping him on the back as several others sniggered. Eggsy rolled his eyes, jaw set as he turned around, flipping them all off. “Fuck off, yeah?” he told them, the words by now so familiar when addressing them that the didn’t even have all that much heat.

“They’re probably just jealous,” Roxy said with a smile. “I’d ignore them if I were you.”

“That was the plan,” he said, setting the collar back in the box and carefully putting the lid back on.

\---------

Several days later there were two boxes on his bed. One fairly small, and when he unwrapped it it was only to discover a pair of whisky tumblers. The packaging was sleek and modern, and the were made from actual crystal rather than glass. The numbers on the box proclaiming them as part of a limited collection was what really threw him off. The other item was actually a case, long and slender. Upon opening it he found several small bottles of whisky nestled side by side and the note that went along with them.

_Eggsy,_  
_A gentleman should strive to learn the intricacies of fine drinks. These are not to get smashed on, but rather to use for educational purposes. The more you know the easier it is to fool them._  
_Expect wine next week._  
_HH_

This time even Roxy was looking at the boxes a bit oddly, and he had the strangest urge to shove them under his bed and out of sight. Charlie made some insult or another, people laughed, but it was easier to forget about that than the almost covetous look Rufus shot the gift when Eggsy cracked open the first bottle later that night.

\---------

“A third gift?”

Percival was looking at the boxes next to Harry on the medical bed, and Harry simply nodded as he finished penning the note, signing with his initials as always.

“Within two weeks,” Percival added, voice leading, and Harry finally looked up.

“Indeed. There is nothing in the rules about it if you’re implying that I’m somehow cheating.”

Percival frowned at him, fussing with the cuffs of his shirt. A nervous habit he’d never quite been able to break. “That’s not what I mean. You’re spoiling him Harry. Just like that dog of yours. Don’t get too attached,” he cautioned, and Harry nodded, mostly tuning him out as he tucked the card next to the miniature bottles of wine and closed the box.

“Your advice has been noted,” he murmured, then rang the buzzer that would call an attendant to him that could deliver the box.

\---------

Harry’s latest card was in the newest case, this time a bit more detailed. There was technique to wine tasting apparently, and while he was glad there was no instruction to spit it out after it had coated his tongue he was still a bit skeptical of the whole process. Still, Roxy had joined him with very little pressure, offering to give him her own opinions on the wine that they tried.

So he let the wine swirl so it could breathe, and wasn’t this fucking nutters. Then he dutifully sniffed it, wishing for all the world that it was just a pint of whatever was on tap, and took his swallow.

It was hard to focus on Roxy as she spoke about the finer notes of the wine, describing something liquid as dry, and posh people really needed to find something to do with their time. He could only blame not paying attention for the way that he missed Digby snagging the note, he hadn’t even had enough to drink to get himself buzzed.

“Eggsy,” the other man read aloud, Rufus snickering and Charlie smirking. “I hope the whisky suited your tastes. You’ll notice-” 

Before he could go on Eggsy was on his feet, face livid as he stormed over. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You think you can just take my things and I ain’t going to do nothing about it?”

Digby tossed the note to Charlie, who passed it off to Rufus before grinning at him. “You seem upset Eggy. Afraid you’ll lose a note from your precious Galahad?” His voice was mocking, but his eyes calculating. 

“Fuck off dickhead.” He knew it was risky, but he lunged for the note, managing to take Rufus off guard. The note was crumpled in his hand but his face was flushed with triumph. And perhaps a bit more.

He saw the foot tilted toward him in time and managed to hop over it, going back over to his bed to finish his tasting with Roxy. He ignored the look she was giving him, not wanting to face whatever it was she was thinking, and instead asked which wine they should try next.

\---------

So they had to sleep with someone. It wasn’t an assignment, but it certainly was better than trying to stay alive. And at least they had something picked out for him to wear. They were all dressed and ready to leave, simply waiting on Merlin to collect them, when one of the messengers entered their room.

He headed straight for Eggsy, opening his bag to a pull out a box had taken up quite a bit of space, and passed it over with a simple grunted “delivery.”

His eyes were already fixated on the note, opening it and scanning it quickly.

_Eggsy,_  
_I looked for the most atrocious pair I could find and bought them. I have the distressing notion that you’ll adore them. Good luck out there._  
_HH_

The trainers inside were fucking ace, and his face lit up as he pulled them and out tried them on. They fit perfectly and he stood up, twisting his feet to admire them before looking up and seeing the looks on Charlie and Roxy’s faces. 

“Bugger off,” he muttered, trying not to let his relief show when Merlin chose that moment to come collect them.

\---------

“Galahad.”

“Good evening Arthur.” He was about to turn in for the evening, knowing that whatever the result tomorrow would be a big day.

“I’ve received word that you’ve put our tailors to work on a suit for your proposal.”

“Indeed I have. I thought it would be a nice gesture for all that he’s done lately.”

“This isn’t your first gift to him either.”

There was no use denying it, and no reason either, so he simply stayed quiet, waiting for Arthur to make his point.

“You don’t know what will happen tomorrow,” Arthur said, face stern. “There’s only a 50-50 chance that he’ll replace Lancelot. Suits are a perk reserved for our agents Galahad, and he is not one. Not yet, and maybe not ever. The cost will be deducted from your stipend.”

“Very well,” he said agreeably, not at all worried about the money.

The lack of a reaction was precisely what Arthur didn’t want. “The shoes too,” he added crossly. “You’ve let the boy get too close,” he warned. “No matter what happens tomorrow things are going to change for him, and for you. I will not have our finest agent compromised. See to it that this does not affect your performance, and that he understands this is not to affect his either.”

“Goodnight Arthur.” He closed the transmission, and shut off the lamp, ready to go to bed. If he was still staring at his ceiling in the wee hours of the morning, fixated all the possible results from the test, no one else would have to know.

\---------

So Roxy didn’t have a suit yet. He was distracted being on the phone with her while admiring himself in the mirror. Harry knew what he was doing. Harry had known what he was doing.

It was something he didn’t want to think about, couldn’t bare to think about because he couldn’t deal with the emotions anymore right now, so he was grateful when a transmission from Roxy reached him.

“You’re lucky you know. Percival just took me to a high end bar to let off a bit of steam. Galahad must put a lot of thought into getting you that suit, and I’d like to know how he got it commissioned so quickly.”

He was silent, absorbing it all in, and after a couple of minutes Roxy’s voice cut through again. “He cared about you. We could all see it.”

“Just take care of the satellite,” he told her. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

He had to. It was personal.

\---------

Roxy was Lancelot, but things had gone to shit enough that there was plenty for him to do at Kingsman. No one was officially being replaced yet, they’d not only lost Galahad and Arthur but Kay, Mordred, and Ector as well. Whoever they were. It was all hands on deck and they’d get things sorted when they could.

After getting his mum away from Dean he returned back to the bunker, living in the proposal’s dorm and grabbing sleep when he could.

He wasn’t expecting to see a box on his bed as he returned from a debriefing with Merlin, and his heart plummeted. It was probably Roxy trying to cheer him up or something, but just seeing the blue box with gold ribbon reminded him too much of the first gift. He approached it hesitantly, and it took all his self control not to throw the box across the room.

Eventually he reached down, pulling the note to him and opening it, breath catching at the familiar scrawl.

_Eggsy,_  
_Trying to find something suitable to send from Kentucky has been exhausting. I doubt you have any place to keep a horse, which is the main thing of merit here, and the fried chicken wouldn’t keep. This bourbon as they call it is supposed to be one of the better ones, but it’s certainly no scotch._  
_As soon as I get released from this blasted hospital I’ll be on a flight home. Be a good chap and go let Merlin know I’m still around. Maybe he can send someone to break me out of this place a day or two early._  
_HH_


	2. P.S.

The day had been ever so slightly excruciating. It had been a long enough flight over the pond, merely to be poked and prodded by the Kingsman medical professionals as soon as he landed. Even then he was not done, there had been debriefing sessions with two individuals to ensure that everything was thorough. 

Then Merlin had wanted to make sure he was caught up on the most important news. Those that had betrayed them and Kingsman had subsequently lost along with the major events that had occurred. It had taken him almost twenty minutes into the incredibly detailed lecture to realize that this was Merlin's way of punishing him for not contacting him right away, and even though he apologized for not having a secure channel it was clear he had not been completely forgiven.

Then to top it all off he hadn't even been cleared to go home to sleep in his own bed. Thankfully they were not restricting him to a medical bed, and the suites available for agents to stay in were designed with comfort in mind.

He was just ready to settle back and sleep for a full day, shrugging out of his cardigan when he noticed the box on the end of the bed.

It was a gaudy gold, obnoxious really, and the blue ribbon adorning it managed to somehow completely clash, despite the two colors being a classic pairing.

He found himself smiling, approaching the bed with a bit of energy he hadn’t realized he had, looking for the note he was sure would be there.

It was easy to find, a garish scarlet with ridiculous gilding. For some reason that only caused him to smile a bit more as he opened it to reveal cramped handwriting.

_Harry,_  
Don't ever fucking do that again.  
EU 

He hadn’t even known that Adidas made jumpers for bears (and he could have lived a full and complete life without ever knowing that), and the small stuffed creature seemed to be in agreement with the slight bit of horror he felt when he looked at it. A sign was taped to the front of it with “GET WELL” written in haphazard block letters, though it was hard to focus on the sign when one of the bear’s eyes was clearly larger than the other. 

Still, he found himself gazing at the hideous concoction fondly, and after a moment he left it propped up on the nightstand as he went to brush his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wasn't ready to leave this ficlet yet, so I've been thinking about it all day at work. I think this is finished (for real this time) but no promises!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to join me on tumblr! I'm Galahard on there as well.
> 
> And thank you everyone who has read any of my fics. Hits, kudos, and comments keep me going!


End file.
